


Date Night

by yuwinko



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swimming Pools, Vacation, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwinko/pseuds/yuwinko
Summary: Sanghyuk loved spending his time with Hakyeon, especially if it was a date night.A collection of dates boyfriends Cha Hakyeon and Han Sanghyuk go on.





	1. Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter works as a stand alone, simply just Hyuk and Hakyeon going on dates (lowkey dates I want to go on) *wink wonk*

Sanghyuk pulled the fly on his jacket up once more, just to make sure it was blocking the cold air from hitting him. He looked over at Hakyeon who was standing a few meters away trying to rent a pair of ice skates. Sanghyuk could hear Hakyeon double checking if the skates that were placed in front of him were the right size. Sanghyuk smiled. Hakyeon always made sure Sanghyuk got the right thing.

 

“Here you go,” Hakyeon said when he returned to Sanghyuk, offering him the bigger pair of skates. Sanghyuk thanked him and walked over to the bench nearby so he could change from his shoes to the skates. 

“Aren’t you cold?” Hakyeon asked, once they were done with the skates, ready to get up and go on the ice.

“Yes I’m really fucking cold but I’ve always wanted to do this,” Sanghyuk laughed while getting up, but standing on skates was harder than he remembered and he fell back down on the bench within seconds. Hakyeon laughed at Sanghyuk, and carefully got up and walked over to the rink.

“Are you coming?” Hakyeon asked with a challenging look on his face. Knowing Sanghyuk would never turn down any kind of challenge.

 

Hakyeon skated around the rink once, before he noticed that Sanghyuk was finally steadily on his feet, skating towards him. Hakyeon did a quick turn, and quickly skated in the opposite direction. He could hear Sanghyuk complain but ignored his boyfriend and continued going the other way.

 

Hakyeon was already lost in his thoughts when he felt someone grab him from behind. Arms sneaked around his waist and he almost fell over. When his balance was back to normal he turned around, only to find Sanghyuk’s face a few centimeters from his.

“Got you,” Sanghyuk whispered, and gave Hakyeon’s lips a little peck. Hakyeon couldn’t help but blush. “Let’s go.” Sanghyuk took Hakyeon’s hand in his and together they skated around the rink. 

 

Time flew by while making jokes and laughing at each other, and soon Hakyeon couldn’t feel his toes due to the cold. He didn’t want to complain to ruin Sanghyuk’s mood. Sanghyuk looked like a child on Christmas day, his eyes showed nothing but excitement and there was a constant smile on his face. Hakyeon felt his heart swell while he looked at the younger one, who was trying to imitate something he had seen in some ice skating anime. Maybe it wasn’t that cold after all. Hakyeon felt warm with Sanghyuk by his side.

  
  



	2. Late Night Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tiring day on their vacation in Thailand, Sanghyuk insists on going to the hotel's pool.

Hakyeon let his body fall on to the bed in their hotel room as soon as he got his shoes off. He was exhausted from all the sightseeing they had done the whole day. Sanghyuk had insisted on going to a nearby temple and a huge zoo outside of the city, which of course had been nice, but tiring. Sanghyuk seemed to be just as tired as Hakyeon when he also lied down next to his boyfriend.

 

“The pool closes in one hour, can’t we go for a swim?” Sanghyuk asked, breaking the silence that hadn’t even lasted for one minute.

“Mmm I’m tired,” Hakyeon groaned, and Sanghyuk pouted in return.

“It’s our last night here in Thailand and we’ve only been to the pool once!” Sanghyuk insisted, he even tried to make those puppy eyes Hakyeon hated. Hakyeon sighed and looked at Sanghyuk, seeing the younger one trying his hardest to convince him, he let a smile fall on his lips.

“Fine, but you’ll have to carry me if I get too tired,” Hakyeon said, and in a matter of seconds Sanghyuk was already looking through their luggage for their swimsuits.

 

To their relief, the pool was empty (the last time there had been a bunch of kids running around) and the only sound that could be heard was the grasshoppers chirping. The pool water felt warm against their skin as they sank into the water. 

“Isn’t this relaxing?” Sanghyuk asked, turning around to look at Hakyeon who was floating on his back. 

“Yeah, this was a good idea after all,” Hakyeon admitted, enjoying the calmness.

“I only have good ideas,” Sanghyuk said, pretending to sound hurt. Hakyeon laughed and splashed some water on him, which caused Sanghyuk to curse a few times, before Hakyeon got twice as much water splashed on him. This caused  a little war to break out between the two of them.

 

“I’m sorry!” Hakyeon said, raising his hands in defeat. He had water in his eyes and kept them closed. Sanghyuk took this opportunity to swim up to him. Once Sanghyuk reached Hakyeon he wrapped his arms around Hakyeon, and gave his nose a little peck.

“You can’t win against me,” Sanghyuk giggled, and Hakyeon rubbed his eyes, before letting his arms wrap around Sanghyuk’s neck. 

“You’re right,” Hakyeon sighed, enjoying Sanghyuk’s touch. He felt safe, and most importantly, he felt loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoo I hope you liked this update! I have at least two more planned out and I'll hopefully come up with more~


	3. Gyeongbokgung palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon drags Sanghyuk on a date to the Gyeonbokgung palace.

“Come on, you look fine!” Hakyeon assured Sanghyuk for the millionth time. Sanghyuk fiddled with the sleeves of his hanbok and sighed. “It will be fine.” Hakyeon reached out for Sanghyuk’s hand and dragged him out of the hanbok rental store.

“I just feel weird,” Sanghyuk complained, looking around to see if anyone was staring at them (no one was).

“Everyone wears hanboks at the palace. Come on now, we only have a few hours before we have to give back the hanboks,” Hakyeon said and walked to the ticket booth.

 

After entering the palace Sanghyuk relaxed a little, a lot of people were wearing hanboks, and it felt kind of nice to have one on too.

“Look there are some cherry trees! Let’s go take some pictures!” Hakyeon said, running off towards the blooming trees. He gave his phone to Sanghyuk who snapped a few pictures of Hakyeon. When Hakyeon was happy with the pictures he took some of Sanghyuk too, which turned out really beautiful.

“Let’s ask someone to take some of the both of us,” Hakyeon suggested, and Sanghyuk nodded. A few girls wearing hanboks were taking pictures by another tree and Hakyeon asked one of them to take a picture of them. The girl agreed and took a few pictures, and in return Hakyeon took some of her and her friends. 

 

Sanghyuk and Hakyeon walked around the palace area, and after having seen every part of it, they sat down on a bench in the garden behind the palace. Hakyeon leaned his head on Sanghyuk’s shoulder and sighed.

“This was so much fun,” Hakyeon said softly, and Sanghyuk hummed in reply. He took Hakyeon’s hand in his and gave it a light squeeze.

“Thank you for dragging me along,” Sanghyuk said and Hakyeon looked up at him. Hakyeon smiled and pecked Sanghyuk’s lips with a quick kiss. Sanghyuk started giggling all of a sudden, like he was shy. Hakyeon just laughed in kissed Sanghyuk again, but for longer this time. 

“I love you,” Hakyeon said after the kiss broke, and he felt his cheeks hurting from smiling too much.

“I love you too,” Sanghyuk said and giggled, he really was so happy and so in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been ages but I'm back again! wow!


End file.
